When Rain Falls
by Cold Soul Black Heart
Summary: Lets just say that this isn't a normal story. Raivenn, leads a pretty average life, until one day...


Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think of it.

Kai: -Starts singing- "I'm too sexy for my shirt, to sexy for my shirt."

Tyson: -Pulls out a video camera- "HAHAHAHAHA!"

Jade: "Tyson, I don't think you should do that..."

Tyson: "All's fair in love and war."

Jade: -Blank stare- "What did that have to do with anything?"

Tyson: "Nothing, Gosh. I just like saying it."

Rei: "Hey Tyson, when you're done recording Kai, can I borrow the camera?"

Kai: -Blushes- "WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

Everyone: -hides-

Max: "Please read the disclaimer."

Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade only my plot and characters.

* * *

Chapter one 

Today wasn't as normal as they usually were. For one thing, Raivenn, woke up two hours earlier then usual and realized she was hovering a foot above her bed. She was so freaked out she shrieked and fell back to the ground. Then exactly five hours later she received her very own bit beast. Strange? Abnormal? Definitely. This was definitely a very different day. There was a eerie voice talking to her on and off all day.

Let the adventure begin…

As Raivenn walked home from school, alone, besides the voice, she thought about her new bit beast and how she got it….

She was walking to school and was on the crosswalk when a car was speeding down the road toward her. Raivenn stood there frozen on the spot with her eyes squeezed shut. When out of now where, a bright light came and swallowed her up.

Raivenn slowly opened her eyes thinking that she was surely dead. But found herself on the back of a large, black, flying, cat-like animal.

She wrapped her arms around the animal's elegant neck and squeezed tightly as a thanks. The cat purred silently.

Raivenn perused her surroundings and found herself flying around Tokyo, Japan, her home. She, asked the cat her name.

"Azerona"

"Azerona, I need to be at school soon. Can you get me there?"

Azerona nodded her majestic head and began to land.

When she felt a thud, Raivenn knew she had to leave this magnificent animal.

"Thank you." Raivenn muttered to Azerona.

Then she heard a voice in her head. "Where ever you go, know that the Gods are watching you. Be safe, young one."

Then Raivenn felt a burning pain in her pants pocket and pulled out her pride and joy, her beyblade. It glowed and so did Azerona. Then suddenly, Azerona jumped right into the bit chip on her blade.

Raivenn dropped her blade because of the heat it was producing. When the glow was finally gone, Raivenn picked up her blade and examined it. She saw the great cat in a fighting stance on the top of her blade…

* * *

Now Raivenn was on her way to her best friend's, Mariah's, house. 

Mariah and Raivenn were best friends since they met, three years ago. Now at the age of 16, they were closer then ever. They had totally different personalities; Mariah was outgoing and hyper, while Raivenn was quiet and shy. But like they say, opposites attract and that's what they did.

Raivenn rang the Chang's doorbell. Mariah opened the door widely and let her in. There Raivenn saw the two hottest and most popular guys in the school, Kai Hiwatari and Rei Kon, they were sitting casually on Mariah's sofa playing her brother's X-box.

Raivenn had the biggest crush on Kai since the day they met…

* * *

Raivenn was on her way to art class. She was about to turn a corner when she crashed right into Kai Hiwatari. She landed on her in a uncomfortable position and so did Kai. Raivenn broke her leg and Kai broke his wrist and got a bloody nose. Kai wasn't at all mad at her, but that didn't stop Raivenn from apologizing a hundred times. 

After that incident Raivenn, Kai, Rei, and Mariah all started hanging out more until they started high school. Then they all kind of fell apart, hanging out with new groups. They still talked at school a bit but not after school unless for projects…

Raivenn knew why they were all gathered here like old times, every month they had a beyblade match day. They all brought their blades to have some friendly battles. All of them were a team called, The Kick-Ass Rebels. They competed in only a few competitions so far, because of different things. Like Kai and Rei's basketball season, Raivenn's dance classes, Mariah and Rei's martial arts, Kai and Raivenn's school play practice, and all of them were a band. Kai played guitar, Mariah play bass, Rei played drums, and Raivenn was the lead singer.

Rei nor Kai noticed that Raivenn just entered the room until Mariah cleared her throat.

"Hey what's up?" Rei asked Raivenn.

"Blahh, nothing much, you?" She replied.

"Same."

"What about you Kai? Haven't seen you in awhile." Mariah piped up as she tossed cans of soda to everyone.

"Same old, same old. Ever since Kirala came to visit, I can't get some peace and quiet which I need to practice." Kai said after a large gulp of soda.

All four of them laughed. They all knew what a talker Kirala, Kai's six year old cousin was. Since she started visiting from Russia, none of them would dare go to Kai's to hang out.

"Let's get this Bey-Day started!" Mariah said hyperly.

They all walked down the stairs to Mariah's basement. It wasn't called the basement though. It was Mariah's room. Mariah said it was better then sharing a room with her older brother, Lee.

Raivenn and the group tried hard not to step on any of the many articles of clothing that Mariah had aimlessly thrown around while trying to find the perfect outfit to try and impress Rei. She, and half of the school population had a crush on Rei. The other half crushed on Kai.

When they reached the dish, they decided that Kai and Raivenn should go first because Mariah and Rei wanted to go against each other; they ended in a draw last time.

Raivenn and Kai took their side.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Go Dranzer!" Kai shouted.

"Show your potential, Azerona!" Raivenn screamed.

None of them, except Raivenn knew that she had obtained a bit beast.

Kai, Mariah, and Rei gasped.

"Dranzer, Fire arrow!" Kai said to his blade.

Inside Raivenn's mind she heard, "Black heart beam, withered soul, and frostfire daggers. Those are my attacks which I grant to you."

"Thank you, Azerona. Now! Withered soul!" Raivenn muttered.

Dranzer arose from his blade with all his majesty. Azerona came out from her blade for the first time for a battle.

As Dranzer's arrows flew towards Azerona, the great cat shot out a black light, which caused the arrows to vanish. Dranzer started flying so fast that she was invisible. Azerona looked from side to side, not being able to find her. Then out of no where Dranzer appeared and…

* * *

**Sorry! That's all for now.**

* * *

_Here is Raivenn's Biography._

_Hair- Shoulder length, hot pink, bangs with waist length black hair. Always left down or in a ponytail._

_Eyes- Very dark brown eyes. Heavily coated with eyeliner._

_Clothes- White, baggy, cargo pants, a skin tight, black t-shirt with hot pink writing on the front which says "I'm a bitch and I have class. Mess with me and I'll you're your ass." And on the back there is a white skull. She has black converses with checkered laces._

_Personality- Very funny, quiet at times, not too shy._

_Extras- She is about five foot, three and weighs ninety pounds. She has a pink bandana in her back pocket sticking out. Her left eyebrow is pierced and her ears are pierced three times in her right ear and two times in her left. No one can see that her tongue is pierced. She loves to get a new piercing every once in awhile._


End file.
